Kradien Heric
' ''' is a Breton Thief. He is secretly a member of the Nightingale Trinity, and as such a follower of Nocturnal. He is also a member of the Thieves Guild, one of the 3 members that serve under the Gray Fox. Early Life Kradien was born in Daggerfall, one of the busiest cities in High Rock, in a rather poor but honorable family. His parents threw him out at the age of ten after finding out he was thieving from other children. After being forced out, he made a living off of stealing and gambling. He did it for several years, until a guard caught him and threw Kradien into the dungeons. After he managed to break out, he fled to Skyrim, where he was eventually recruited into the Thieves Guild. RPs Character Form *Class: Thief *Skills: Master Sneak, Expert Lockpicking/Pickpocket, Adept One-Handed/Alchemy/Illusion *Powers: Dragonskin, Agent of Strife *Equipment: Brown Thieves Guild Armor, Dwarven Dagger (Initially). Nightingale Armor, Gallus' Nightingale Blade (After joining the Trinity). Back to Roots I Kradien was perched on top of a stone archway, when he noticed a Dunmer enter the Cistern. He turned so that his feet were dangling, and pushed himself off, landing perfectly. She wandered in, slightly startled by a Breton's leap. She greeted him. He asked her if she was Jina, he had heard a lot about her. She was one of the best thieves in the guild. Jina bowed and confirmed it. Saying that she was a Princess, Councilman, and thief extraordinaire. The Breton said that she shouldn't be the one bowing. He introduced himself, Kradien Heric. He held out his hand, gesturing for a handshake. Jina took his hand, and gave him a soft handshake. She said that it felt like forever sine she had been there. Kradien nodded. He said that it was a pleasure to be working with the guild. He asked her if she needed sometime to take care of at the moment. Jina stroked her chin. Jina told him to steal something from Jarl Laila while she was sleeping, since she was so incompetent at taking care of her city. He said that it sounded like fun and that he would be back later. He approached the exit, and climbed the ladder out. Mistveil Keep wasn't too far, so he got there in a matter of minutes. Before entering the keep, he cast invisibility on himself. Kradien snooped around until he found the entryway to Laila's room. He pushed the door open and looked through drawers, taking miscellaneous items out of them. One it seemed like enough, his invisibility wore off. Kradien scanned the area, and exited through a window. Kradien arrived back in the cistern with a bag full of the goods. He set them in front of Jina and told her that he got all this from Laila's bedroom. Jina laughed, and began investigating the goods. She was impressed at how many things Kradien stole. She pulled out a glass dagger, then a silver spoon, and then a statue of Dibella. Jina smiled, slightly impressed. She tossed a bag of gold septims his way, which had come from her own coin purse. She teased the rookie a bit. He caught the bag, and smirked. He chuckled, and turned away. Kradien climbed back onto his perch on the archway. After counting out the septims, he placed them back in the back and stuffed them into his pocket. The next day, Maven came to the Cistern and yelled at Brynjolf. As Maven walked out of the hideout Karliah Indoril approached Brynjolf. She asked him what that was about. Brynjolf said that one of the Guild members stole some things from Laila's quarters the previous night. Maven was upset because that made the Jarl pester her more. Jina frowned. She apologized, saying that it was her fault, though indirectly. She didn't know that it would spite Maven that much. Brynjolf sighed, telling her not to do it again. Karliah looked angry. She said that she didn't like Maven, she acted like the guild belonged to her. He said that she was their biggest client. Karliah emphasized the word client, saying that Maven was not their boss. Brynjolf agreed but said that they needed her. Karliah accepted that. Kradien pursed his lips, and glanced at Jina. He slipped off of the archway, slowly. He approached, trying to take the blame for the trouble. Though Jina told him that it was her fault for putting him up to it. Jina then turned back to Karliah and Brynjolf. She said that she was funding the Morrowind Thieves Guild for some time now and said that she could do the same for the Skyrim guild. Her family was very wealthy as monarchs of Morrowind. That upset Brynjolf, for the Morrowind guild was their competitor, as was the Cyrodiilic Thieves Guild. Jina mentioned Nocturnal, which confused Kradien. Brynjolf told her to mind her tongue, as this was not the place to mention her. Karliah looked at Jina and the trio went off so Kradien couldn't hear them talking. After Karliah and Jina had departed, Kradien approached Brynjolf and asked him where Delvin was. The Co-Guildmaster told him that the man was in the Ragged Flagon. S'Rabinna burst through the main entrance of the Ragged Flagon. She stood with her feet apart, both hands in the air with one of them holding a bag. She loudly greeted her companions in the Thieves Guild. Kradien slid off of the arch, hearing S'Rabinna calling from the Flagon. He needed to go there anyway, needing a job from Delvin. He asked her what she got. The Khajiit pulled down her hood and flashed Kradien a grin. She said that she had no idea since she took things so fast. She went back to a normal standing posture, bringing the bag down and looking through it. She had managed to get some jewels, necklaces and silverware. She even managed to get a gold ring with silver lining and diamonds sticking out of all sides of it. It also had a dim glow, indicating it had some sort of enchantment. She admired the rare find. Kradien congratulated her and told her to show the ring to Brynjolf for some praise. Kradien walked up to Delvin. The older Breton asked where he'd been up to. Kradien boasted about his skills as a thief and asked if Delvin had a fishing job for him. Delvin said that there's a few folk wanderin' around in Riften with their coin, pretty gems, 'n more. He told the young thief to try some in the market area, their pockets tend to be fatter than others. Kradien gave a small nod in thanks, then ran into the Cistern, exiting through the secret entrance. Kradien snuck around the Market District, unnoticed. He found a market stall owner with wide pockets. He pryed a pocket open, revealing a bag of septims and a gold necklace. He looked in the other, which had a sapphire, gold ring, and a silver locket. After taking those, he stood up. A noble was observing a stall, and Kradien brushed up against him. As he did that, he took a few of his wealthy belongings. He falsely apologized to the noble. The noble shrugged, and continued browsing. Kradien ran back to the secret entrance as quick as he could, and once he arrived in the Cistern he darted into the Ragged Flagon. He dropped the variety of items on Delvin's table. That night, Kradien was asleep, his newly earned septims close by. He woke up to make sure his coin wasn't missing, incase the recruits got any ideas. His messy curly hair was stuck to the side of his head. After confirming his coin was safe, he drifted back to sleep. Kradien, waking up very late, walked out of bed. He quickly fluffed up his hair, making the curls stick out messily. He left the cistern, making sure nobody was observing him. Kradien heard some gossip around town and then entered the Bee & Barb. He noticed S'Rabinna in there. He approached her and quietly asked her if she heard what happened the previous night. She took a sip of her drink and asked him what he meant. His voice dropped down to a whisper and said that he heard that the guards had stormed into the Ratways in an attempt to find the Cistern, but they were taken care of. Her eyes widened as he explained the situation. She slammed her cup on the table, a little too hardly, rather shocked at the news. Though she bragged that if they had gotten to the Cistern she would've beaten them herself. She gave an innocent smile. Kradien let her have that brag. He said that he couldn't remember the last time the guards tried to do something like this, saying that it was dangerous that they managed to get that close. He then brushed off the thought and mentioned that he was going to do some jobs in Whiterun and Ivarstead. The Khajiit called over the barkeep, handing him her cup. She looked back at Kradien and mentioned that she was also going to Whiterun for a job. She offered to join up with him. He agreed and said that they could head to Ivarstead first then to Whiterun all in one trip, before returning to Riften. She grabbed his arm and ran out of the Bee and Barb, saying that there was no time to waste. Kradien stumbled at the force of her tug. He liked her enthusiasm. They left the city and headed northwest towards Ivarstead. S'Rabinna took a deep breath, taking in the scent of wood and grass when they arrived in Ivarstead. She smiled, her tail waving around excitedly, and asked what their job would be there. Kradien told her that it was a fishing job. The better job was in Whiterun, and there's nothing in Ivarstead to actually steal, so they'd just take some weight off of people. He brushed up next to a smith, and took his dagger right out of his belt. The Khajiit went into the inn, exiting the building shorly after with a few coin purses in hand. After slipping by a few more people, almost everybody in the village had their pockets drained. He told her that they should be heading to Whiterun next. When the duo arrived at Whiterun's gates, one of the guards was staring at S'Rabinna. She whispered to Kradien that they should hurry inside, then walked fast into the city. He nodded. He told her that it was a Bedlam job. To steal five hundred or more septims worth of stuff. He said to meet at the Bannered Mare once they were finished. With that, Kradien darted inside Warmaiden's. Kradien nodded to the shopkeeper. He then ran to the back as quick as possible, and casted invisibility on himself. The back room was stocked with weapons and armor. He stuffed the bag with whatever he could get his hands on. He then found a strongbox, which he picked. It contained several precious gems, including a flawless diamond. Kradien's invisibility wore off, and he ran out the back door. He walked to the Bannered Mare, where he waited for the Khajiit on the patio. He saw the Khajiit running from the Winds District and ran to her. He asked her what happened, if the guards had spotted her. S'Rabinna laughed loudly as the city's guards chased after them. She said that she couldn't help herself as they ran out of the gates. She was about to explain when she jumped out of the way of a flying arrow, then said that she took the Jarl's necklace. The duo made it to the stables, and the Khajiit went over to a horse. She tied her bag to the horse's saddle and hopped on, telling Kradien to come with her before the guards caught up. Kradien smirked as he swung himself ontop of the horse, and tied his bag on the saddle also. S'Rabinna grabbed the reigns of the horse, and softly kicked its side. The horse let out a loud neigh, and started to gallop forward. The Khajiit turned her head around to face the guards, and mockingly rose a fist in the air in victory. The horse galloped away from the city, into the plains, leaving the angry guards behind. Kradien exclaimed his amusement with the situation, he hadn't done that in a while. He dug in his pockets, which were full of precious gems. The horse slowed down to a trot, as they were already away from the city. The Khajiit happily told her satisfaction with the job, letting go of the reigns, and putting the necklace into her pocket. She also hadn't been chased by guards in a while, saying it spiced thing up. Kradien agreed and said for them to return to Riften to tell the others of their success. Kradien untied his bag, and began rummaging through the stolen goods. There contents consisted jewlery, gems, armor, weapons, and gold. He grabbed the extra gems in his pockets and dropped them in one by one. After finishing, the tied the bag back onto the saddle. The duo crossed once again through Ivarstead, halfway to Riften. S'Rabinna was humming happily, waving her tail around and looking at the scenery. Kradien wope up from his nap in the saddle and asked how far they were from Riften. He was anxious to show the others his loot. She swung her head back, to look behind them, and turned to face Kradien. She told him that they just passed Ivarstead so they were half-way there. She also teased him, saying she got more impressive loot thanks to the Jarl's necklace. Kradien smiled slyly. The cheerful Khajiit looked back forward, grabbing the horse's reigns and kicked it in its side again. The horse stood on its hind legs for a second, letting out another loud neigh, before going back on all fours and galloping faster towards the city. Once the two arrived in Riften, Kradien pushed himself off of the steed. He untied his bag hastily. He suggested a race to the Cistern. S'Rabinna already had her own bag thrown over her shoulder when she took off running. She ran through the southeast gate and into the cemetery. Kradien ran after her, not too far behind. He was finally at even feet with her when they reached the hideout. The Khajiit stopped in the entrance way of the Cistern, taking in the smell of the place. She called out to the other thieves, then told Kradien that she won. Kradien taunted her, saying that he was an inch ahead of her. She scoffed. She waved her tail in Kradien's face playfully as she claimed victory and went over to her bed. She dumped her bag's contents on it, making a big ruckus. He conceited. Kradien walked to his bed and pulled out all of the gems and set it one one side, jewelry on the other, and armor and weapons in the middle. He set the coin under his bed. Kradien stuffed his loot back in the back and rushed up to Brynjolf. He reported his success to the Guildmaster. He dropped the bag near his feet, making a loud clunking noise. Brynjolf congratulated him, saying that if he kept it up he'd make a name for himself soon. He asked the Nord who was rich enough to buy all the things they stole. Brynjolf revealed that they usually dealt with the Black Market, selling the stolen goods to numerous anonymous buyers with Delvin dealing with the transactions. Kradien slung the bag over his back and turned away, saying for Brynjolf to tell him when Delvin found a buyer. He said he'd send a list of what he acquired to Delvin to send to their partners and would get back to him later. The Breton thanked him. Kradien was just about to get comfortable on his ledge when he decided to take his goods to Delvin. He grabbed the loot and lugged it into the Flagon. Kradien ran back to the cistern after showing off his loot, and naturally found himself eavesdropping on Maven and Brynjolf. He listened closely, setting his items down and trying to act normal. Maven said that Mjoll's men were trying to find dirt on her. They needed go get some insurance in case they did. The guildmaster asked what kind of insurance. Maven revealed that she wanted to kidnap Mjoll's family. Brynjolf tried to tell her that they didn't do kidnappings, but she wouldn't have none of it. She said they did what she ordered. Karliah angrily stared at Maven as she walked out of the Cistern. Brynjolf went to get someone to do the kidnapping job. Kradien's mouth twitched. He turned, and saw that Maven had left. He decided to play along with it. He asked them what this was about. S'Rabinna approached and asked what was going on as well. Kradien played dumb and said that he didn't know, so he wouldn't get in trouble for listening in on the guildmaster's conversation. Brynjolf said that he needed the two of them to do a job for Maven, she wanted them to kidnap Mjoll's family. Kradien asked if he was sure, since that kind of dirty work was not their MO. Though he dismissed the complaint as it was an order from Maven and asked if there was a deadline. The guildmaster said that it needed to be as soon as possible due to Mjoll's investigation into Maven's criminal business. Kradien agreed to the job, saying that stealing people shouldn't be too different to stealing jewels. Brynjolf reminded him to take S'Rabinna with him, since the Breton wouldn't be able to take Mjoll's husband and daughter by himself. He nodded and told the Khajiit to come with him. After they left the Cistern, she whispered to him how crazy this all sounded. He agreed and chuckled a bit nervously. When they arrived at Mjoll's house, the Khajiit asked what was the plan. He said that judging by the Riften homes, the bed was probably upstairs. They also had a backyards. So, he suggested they sneak through the back door, one of them head upstairs and one stays down. If one of them finds one of the family members they capture then, using a potion that Kradien pulled out from his pouches. It was a small bottle of an odd substance, that would knock out someone if they had they smelled it. He told S'Rabinna to be careful and have her a spare bottle. She took the bottle, and tucked it into her pocket. She pulled her hood over her head. Kradien pulled a mask over his face. He got a running start and jumped the fence quickly and swiftly, and picked the lock on the door. He pulled the door open as quietly as possible, and held it open for the Khajiit. S'Rabinna teased him with a whisper then walked in though the door, and immediately crouched. As she started to sneak in deeper into the house, gesturing for Kradien to follow. Kradien followed. He pointed toward the upstairs, and silently climbed the steps. Mjoll's little girl, Aeta, was playing with her dolls. He put five small drops of the concoction in his palm, any more would suffocate her. After rubbing his hands together, he clamped his hand over Aeta, and he felt her go limp. Kradien grabbed her, and met S'Rabinna downstairs. The Khajiit had managed to get Mjoll's husband, Aerin. She teased Kradien again, as she had grown accustomed to, and then told him to switch with her since the husband was too heavy for her to carry. The Breton agreed and hooked his arms underneath Aerin's underarms, and began to drag him out the door. The Khajiit took the little girl and followed him outside to the backyard. The two returned to the Cistern, carrying the knocked out father and daughter. He set Aerin at the feet of Brynjolf. He pulled his mask down, and wiped his gloves on his pants to get rid of the excess potion. Brynjolf told them to find an empty room and lock them inside. They couldn't have them waking up and wondering around the Cistern. He said he'd notify Maven that the job was done. Kradien dragged Aerin into an alcove with a door, and put him in there. He left the iron barred door open, so S'Rabinna could place Aeta inside. S'Rabinna followed Kradien into the room, and set Aeta right next to her father. She stood back up, pulled her hood back, and left the room. After she locked the door, she turned to Kradien. She congratulated him on a job well done, flashing a cheery grin. She suggested that they celebrate at the Flagon. He agreed. After they left the room, Kradien shut the door and locked it. He ran down the Cistern and into the Flagon. Kradien bought two bottles of mead. He set them on the table, uncorking one and chugging the entire thing. He threw the bottle away, and downed the second one in seconds flat. Kradien puts a 5th bottle down, before stopping himself. He drunkly stumblled back into the Cistern after having a drunk conversation with another thief. He passed out in his bed. Back to Roots II Kradien woke up from his and went to check on the hostages. He noticed the child and Aerin still in the cell. Satisfied, he walked away. He wondered how long Maven wanted the two of them to remain there. Sometime later he was ordered by Maven's goons to hand Aerin over to them and he complied. Kradien, a tad drunk, hobbled over to Aeta's cell. He walked away after seeing that she was still there, crying. After the drunkenness wore off, he approached Delvin. He decided to leave on a job and managed to get on in Morrowind. He was going to teach some of them what it was like to be a real thief. He coughed, and walked off. He decided to stop drinking for a while. Delvin encouraged him and he left confidently for his job. He opened the doors to the Ratway, and began making his way to the canal. Kradien climbed his way out of the canal, and pulled his hood over his head, making his way to the gates. He took a carriage towards the east. He passed through the mountains and into Morrowind. Kradien entered the ashy province. He didn't know Morrowind well, only that the closest city was Blacklight, which was north from where he was. He began making his way to the city. After his trek to the city, Kradien looked around for what might be a thief. The city was full of Dunmer of all ages, genders, and sizes. Once he completed the scan of the area, he layed eyes on a shady looking man, who had eyes like a hawk. The Dunmer man sneaked behind several people snatching valuables off of their person. Kradien thought this would be a great opportunity. He snuck behind the Dunmer man, and whatever he shoved in his pockets, Kradien immediately took out. The man finished his business, and the Breton walked away like nothing had ever happened. He took one quick glance back, and the man was screaming in rage, searching every inch of pocket. Kradien decided to snoop around more, so he entered the nearest corner club. Kradien noticed a Dunmer sneaking out of a window, carrying a bag. He followed up quickly, and sneaked behind him. He yanked the back of his hair, causing him to release the bag. Kradien then snatched it from the Dunmer, and weaved his way out of the city. He had enough loot for weeks, maybe even months. Kradien eventually made it back into Riften. He jumped the fence to the graveyard and entered through the secret entrance. He announced himself to his comrades, triumphantly carrying the bag of re-stolen goods. Brynjolf asked him how his job in Morrowind went. Kradien replied sarcastically and then landed the bag over to Brynjolf. He told him to hand it over to Tonalia, she would sell it in the Black Market. Rune came over to them. He revealed that Jarl Laila was dead, apparently her son Harrald killed her. Brynjolf doubted that, Laila had been a thorn on Maven's side for a long time. It was likely that she had the Jarl killed. He then warned Kradien never to get on Maven's bad side or the same would happen to him. Category:Characters Category:Bretons Category:Males Category:Thieves Category:Thieves Guild Category:Nightingales